


Every Single Word

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, King of Hell Crowley, Reader-Insert, hunter reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: "Do you mean what you said to me?"





	Every Single Word

Crowley watched as you breathed, calmly curled up against his chest and with a rare peaceful look on your face.

The king of hell and a hunter.

What an odd pair. Who would have thought?

“Crowley?” You muttered, raising your head from his chest and looking at him in the eyes.

“Yes, pet?”

“What you said.” You whispered, nervous. “Do you mean it?”

He had confessed his love for you hours earlier, naming you his queen and promising to be anything and everything you needed.

“Every single word.” He smiled at you, a smile not many people had the opportunity to see. “Now hush, my queen. Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Your eyes sparkled, and he was enchanted by the blush that appeared on your cheeks,

_My queen._

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”


End file.
